Disturbance Across Kanto
by tiger1708
Summary: Team Indigo planned to stop Team Rocket during the uprising, now with Team Rocket defeated Team Indigo goes underground but one teenager -Jai Oak- inadvertantly becomes a sworn enemy of the organisation, with the help of trainers across the region Jai works to uncover and stop the Disturbances Across Kanto, but is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The Beginning

Today was the day; I was finally getting my first Pokémon, since my dad's adventure the age that we could set off had been raised to 16. At least that's what I was told by one of my fathers aides. He's a researcher but his work takes him to distant places, last I heard he was in Kanto… but that was months ago.

I woke early that morning, my Pokémon was coming by post, and I knew it wouldn't be here yet. I still didn't know what I would be getting. Recently people were starting their journeys this way, being sent a random Pokémon by post and expected to accept what we were given, no one other than the Pokémon professors knew exactly what was happening, but something strange was happening and it involved starter Pokémon.

I sat on the sofa nervously fiddling my thumbs, I could feel my clammy palms against each other, I glanced to the corner of the room at the small bag that I would be using on my journey, most people took so much more than I was, but all I felt I needed were clothes and a sleeping bag, everything else I could pick up in the towns I would be visiting. Of course I wouldn't be visiting towns in this region, I wanted to leave Johto and go to Kanto, I wanted to meet up with my father if I could, this was the longest that I hadn't heard from him.

As I sat there my mind drifted to all of my friends that had already left on their journeys, out of all my friends I was the youngest, the only other person I knew had left weeks ago, people had been going all year. I knew I wouldn't see them anyway though because they were travelling this region and I would be travelling by boat later today with my new Pokémon to dock in PalletTown, which was where my family came from.

Pallet was found in the south-west of Kanto, I knew it would be easier and cheaper to go and dock at Vermillion city, but I wanted to go and pay my respects to my great Grandfather. He had died when I was 10, I met him only once but it was him who inspired me; he told me stories of some of the most influential trainers that he had set on the course to greatness. He told me one story about my father that particularly interested me, he explained that my father had had a bitter rivalry with one trainer during his initial journeys through Kanto and Johto, how each one pushed the other to get stronger, I asked him how it was resolved, he told me that it never truly was, but my father and this trainer took different paths, they were good friends now but the element of competition still remained whenever they met. It was then that I decided I wanted to defeat this mystery trainer someday, despite my family's wishes to follow them into research I pledged to become a Pokémon master!

I finally asked who this mystery trainer was; it had been preying on my mind since he was mentioned. To my surprise it was the world renowned Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum.

Lost in my own thoughts of past dreams and hopes for the future I barely noticed the doorbell, it raised me from my stupor on the sofa, I raced to the door, thrust it open with all my might and saw a stunned look on the normally blank face of the postman. He stood for several seconds before regaining his composure, I was handed a big cardboard box. My hands were shaking with excitement, so much so that the signature I normally used came out as an illegible scribble on the paper. What shocked me most though was the address, while it was correct "Jai Oak, 12 Lake Road, Olivine City, Johto" the handwriting, it was do distinctive, both neat yet also rough around the edges, there was no doubt in my mind, it was my fathers. I hadn't even opened the box yet and I was stunned into submission being forced to sit on a chair at the table, so many thoughts raced through my mind: Had my father taken over from my great grandfather? Had he given up on research? What had he sent me? The last question scared me most, my father was not known for his conventional thinking as a researcher, I had expected to get a Pokémon like a Rattata. But now? Now I had no idea what I should expect….

I resolved to open the box and just accept whatever I was given. I ripped open the box and sitting at the very top was a black fabric bag filled with something that I did not yet know, and a pokeball. I immediately reached for the red and white capsule and threw it in the air, in a flash of blue light a little brown shape was sat in front of me, I really should have expected this, he had sent me an Eevee, with Umbreon being his partner it was only natural he would give me its pre-evolved form. I was thrilled, I bent down on to my knees to look my new Pokémon directly in the eye, I could already tell that it was at a low level, similar to most starter Pokémon, but it looked so happy to see me, it put its front paws on my knees and started licking my hand as I reached out for it to sniff me. This was something we were taught to do around Pokémon that were new to us in school, although the openness of Eevee shocked me, I beamed and picked him up, setting him down on the table I looked back at the box, there was something else I hadn't noticed before, a letter with my name on it.

I carefully prized open the envelope and pulled out the small note inside, it read:

Jai,

My son I am sorry for the lack of communication over the past few months, it has just been so hectic over here in Kanto, I hope you like your new partner, take good care of him, inside the bag you will find the three evolutionary stones as well as shards from the ice and mossy stones from Sinnoh. These will let you evolve into 5 of the 7 'eeveeloutions' I am currently looking in to how the friendship affects Pokémon in different ways, that is why I have taken over the lab in Pallet town so I have a place to conduct my research. I hope to see you soon; I have packed some other essentials for your journey, as well as some other things that could help you.

I hope to see you soon, Father

He signed the card, Gary Oak, which was his name after all, he was now a distinguished researcher and he had taken over the lab in PalletTown, I couldn't wait! I was going to see my father again today! It had been years, I had only had contact with him through letters and updates from his aides but now I was actually going to get to see him. I looked back into the box and opened the black bag, his father was telling the truth inside were five stones, I was still not sure what I wanted to evolve Eevee so I resolved to deal with it later. Again I looked in the box, wrapped up neatly in paper was a box, inside was a brand new model of the XTransceiver, I was shocked that when I looked on the contacts I saw my father, it would be natural for him to put himself on there but it still shocked me to no end after years of minimal contact. I slipped the watch like device on to my wrist petted Eevee who had lost interest and curled up to sleep, then continued to rummage through the box.

After looking through the box I now had a handbook on how to travel through Kanto, five more pokeballs, some money and a new set of travelling clothes, I quickly ran upstairs to change and grab my ticket, I emerged from my room wearing a dark green polo shirt, brown trousers, a navy beanie that hung off the back of my head and most importantly my father had sent him the charm necklace he wore throughout his Pokémon journey. I picked up Eevee not wanting to return my new partner and exited the house, knowing that I wouldn't be returning for a long time. But I honestly had no regrets.

* * *

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction. i really hope that you like it. i promise, it gets more exciting, this was just to set up the story. i have big plans for the next chapter, i will be uploading the first few chapters fairly quickly, but the pace may slow as i start school again. again i hoped that you enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- New friends, New dangers

With Eevee in my arms I wandered through the streets that had been my home for the past sixteen years, I slowly walked towards the port, I knew I had enough time to take in my last few glances of the town where I had grew up. But it never felt like home, with no mother and my father gone on research I had been raised by some of my father's aides, I never liked them, they were too formal. That's why I cherished the friends I made at school, they were like my family, this year had been tough, with so many of them leaving, leaving me alone…

As I walked up a grassy verge I saw on the horizon the port, I slid down the side of the hill and regained my footing at the bottom. Within the next hour I had reached the port and was boarding the magnificent cruise liner, I knew this stopped in all the regions, some of the passengers had already been on the boat for weeks, I was only travelling on it for a few days.

I was showed to my cabin, my father's aide had bought the ticket for me with my fathers money, and I was in first class. I couldn't believe that my father would pay for this for me. I knew that this would have been expensive, I put Eevee down and it immediately began bounding around sniffing the interior of the cabin, I wasn't paying much attention to the small Pokémon, I was too mystified by the idea of my father buying something this expensive for me. Over the years I had just been given money to do with as I wished, I never thought that I would be bought something like this by my father, I couldn't lie, it touched me.

I set down my bag and decided to go to the battle deck with Eevee; I needed to start battling early if I was going to become great. I stepped out of my cabin with Eevee at my heels; I leaned and looked at the sea passing us slowly as we pulled out of the port. The ocean spray washed over my face, it was refreshing, while it was not my first trip on a boat, it was my first trip on a boat that was going far out to sea, the furthest I had gone was to Cianwood with some of my friends. That was only a short trip as well.

Pulling away from the rail I saw a girl, she had obviously been on the boat for a long time, her skin was tanned as she stood in a green bikini, her long brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, she was talking to one of the crewmen casually laughing, waving goodbye to the worker she turned and looked directly at me with those deep blue eyes. I realised I had been stood staring at her for a while now. There was no other option, I walked towards her, she walked towards me,

"Why were you staring at me?" she said, with a definite edge of accusation to her voice, she didn't sound mad but she seemed stern.

"Um… I… uh…" stumbling over my words I was aware of her bewildered expression, then I saw a hint of red in her hand, an idea came to mind that could rescue the situation… hopefully "I was wondering are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yeah I am, was that all you wanted to know?"

"I, Jai Oak challenge you…"

"Sam Toyo."

"To a Pokémon battle." I knew it sounded formal, but I was nervous I had just asked for my first Pokémon battle.

"Sure! I didn't think you were a trainer, your clothes look too clean." She giggled and they walked to the battle deck, "so Jai, is this your first Pokémon battle?"

"Yeah, and my first day…" an expression of genuine shock spread across the girls face. She regained her composure and said

"I wouldn't have thought a trainer so new to his journey would want to challenge someone so early." I nodded and gave her a smile "All right then let's get started!"

We stood at either side of the battle field, we had already agreed to a one-on-one battle, I sent out Eevee, I suddenly realised that I didn't know any of Eevee's moves, seeing my expression Sam shouted that most Eevee know Tackle early on, but it could know some other moves as well if it was recently hatched. `

"Ok let's go, what Pokémon are you going to use?"

"Alright, I caught this Pokémon just before I left Hoenn so im not completely sure about how strong it is…" she threw her pokeball and in a flash of blue a small lizard Pokémon appeared on the battle field, it was blue with grey bands running from its head down its back, this was a Bagon, they were rare. We started by each calling an attack, I didn't have high hopes but I had to try, Sam seemed experienced and I knew she had more than one Pokémon.

"Headbutt, Bagon!" she signalled, Bagon shot forward at astonishing speed; I panicked and called the first thing that came into my head.

"Eevee, tackle!" Eevee began to run at an astonishing speed, it jumped over Bagon and landed behind it, I was shocked to say the least, then Eevee launched the tackle attack against Bagon's back.

"Use rage Bagon!" the little dragon got up and began to stomp its feet and ran straight at Eevee arms flailing,

"Dodge Eevee! Then use tackle." It was strange, this was my first battle but I felt like I had been doing it for years, it was like an instinct. Then I remembered something I had seen a few years ago, it was a documentary on contests, a coordinators Eevee was able to use shadow ball, could mine? Distracted by my ponderings I didn't notice Bagon recover.

"Dragon pulse Bagon!" a blue sphere of energy appeared in Bagon's mouth, I could tell Sam wanted to finish this quickly,

"Alright lets show them Eevee, counter with shadow ball?" it was clear to Sam that I was unsure about Eevee's ability to use the move, but my gamble paid off when a mass of dark energy appeared in front of Eevee's mouth, Eevee launched it at the oncoming dragon pulse, the two energies collided causing a smoke to form over the battle field. "Eevee listen for Bagon in the smoke then launch a tackle attack, ok?" the small Pokémon turned and nodded, then it closed its eyes. With its ears twitching Eevee stood still then in a burst of motion it performed tackle, a cry came from Bagon then as the smoke cleared I saw Eevee stood over the unconscious form of Bagon. I was elated, I had won my first ever battle. Sam walked and picked up Bagon,

"Thanks Bagon you were great!" the small dragon smiled at her as she returned him to its pokeball. "Wow you were amazing Jai, are you sure that was your first battle?" she looked sceptical,

"Yeah honestly I only got Eevee today." I smiled at her and she smiled back, we both let out a small laugh, "c'mon we can go get Bagon recovered"

As per my suggestion we walked to the onboard Pokémon centre, after roughly an hour, in which myself and Sam talked about her adventure in Hoenn to get to a port, Bagon came out full of energy.

As we walked to the upper deck I enquired about her other Pokémon, she said that she had one other Pokémon, it was a Magby, she released both of her Pokémon. Sam and I sat on the deck and talked about everything from Kanto to family, we watched the three Pokémon become fast friends playing around on the deck.

"So your father is really Professor Gary Oak?"

"well…um…yeah…" she had asked him so many times and seemed to think it was completely ludicrous "look why would I even bother to lie about this?" she finally accepted it, "besides when we dock in pallet you can meet him if you want?"

"I wish I could but I have to meet up with someone in Viridian city so im leaving as soon as we dock." This came as a blow to me, although I had only known her for a few hours I enjoyed spending time with her. I must not have hidden my emotions very well as she playfully punched my arm "hey c'mon we'll meet again I guarantee." This reassured me somewhat, especially because her smile seemed so genuine and sincere.

During this conversation we had failed to notice to older boy walk towards us, I turned and was stunned to see him, he spoke "Hello, my name is Riley. I couldn't help but overhear, is it true that you are the son of Gary Oak?"

"Well, yeah I am, why did you want to know?" I asked openly.

"No particular reason, I just wondered." The boy began to walk away then turned and said "good luck on your journey." Sam and I turned and looked at each other hoping for some kind of explanation. We decided to just ignore him. But Riley wasn't the only one who was watching us, from behind a door stood a man dressed completely in black, despite the temperature, flecks of green hair visble beneath his cap.

He rushed from his hiding place and grabbed Eevee, before I could react however; he was halfway down the deck already, but Sam had faster reflexes and sprang up in pursuit her two Pokémon at her heels. I was still stunned, everything was happening so fast, I came back to reality at the sound of Sam calling my name; I began to run behind her, she was a distance away with the thief even further. He clearly knew the ships layout. He veered into an unmarked door. He sprinted down a staircase and into a door marked with a sign to show the presence of high voltage.

We entered the engine room; manic laughter echoed around the room, the man was like a shadow jumping around the room in an attempt to confuse us. Suddenly Sam called "Magby use ember!" the little fire type sent small balls of fire from its mouth, it made contact with the criminal, but unbeknownst to us the engines cover as well. The man was rolling on the floor trying to get rid of the flames slowly covering his body, Eevee climbed timidly out of the bag next to the burning man. We were desperately trying to douse the flame, we didn't want him to die; despite what he had done he didn't deserve this. Using my shirt to bat out the flames the man laid severely burned on the floor, his small breaths ragged. "Go get help!" I instructed Sam. She ran off out into the corridor, I was alone with the man who had almost taken Eevee.

Sam had only been gone minutes before the man attempted to talk, "you should have let me die kid." The remark shocked me as I sat looking at the shell of a man, it was clear that without help soon this man would die, and he knew it. "there are bigger things here than silly childish dreams of becoming Pokémon master!" he said the last two words with such venom that I was scared of the almost lifeless form lying on the ground in front of me, his green hair was almost completely gone except patches were still intact but even they were smouldering. "I was part of Team Rocket, before they fell… but I refuse to let their ideals fall with them, now leave now or die." I stared at the man on the floor with such a mix of emotions, I had pitied him while he was dying, seeing him as a petty criminal, but he now seemed something else, something dangerous. With a sudden surge of energy the man rose to his feet grabbed my throat and pushed me against the engine with such force that I barely stayed conscious, "It doesn't matter if I die here," the man said "all the passengers will be dead soon, and it will all be you and your friends fault you melted the engines casing, it will soon collapse on itself and cause the ship to lose power, the passengers will eventually starve on this ship, and you wont be able to help in any way!" his hands were cutting off my air supply my vision was going blurry I could feel the life ebbing out of my body, this was it, today I was going to die. My last sight before losing conscious was Eevee being kicked against the wall by this mysterious man, with the last of my energy I asked "who are you?"

"Butch." Then the green haired man pushed his hands harder onto my throat and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**OHHH, how is Jai going to escape this one?**

**I really wanted to start encorporating more action in to this chapter as the first one was relatively slow.**

**i would like to thank Waras for his help in starting this, all his advice really helped me to understand how i would write this fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Home

I was weak, I knew that much. I couldn't open my eyes; even my hearing was muffled. I heard a familiar voice through the orders being barked to people evidently surrounding me,

"His name is Jai Oak, son of Gary Oak." It was Sam; if I could I would have smiled. "It was his Eevee that took down that creep." Eevee had saved him, I had only known him for a day and already the small Pokémon had risked its life for me. It heartened me in my hour of need.

Then my energy left me, I couldn't stay awake any longer and everything went black.

The next time I woke I had much more energy, I sat up in my bed and propped myself up on my elbows, I looked around the pristine room, filled with whites and pale blues. I was in a hospital The memories began to return, the look on Butch's face as he pressed his hands to my throat came to mind, feeling bile rising in my throat I quickly leant over the bed and released it, breathing deeply looking down at the mess on the floor, unable to comprehend the events that had transpired. I looked up and was surprised to see an older boy sat on a chair in front of me, he had tanned skin, blond hair that hung more down the right side of his face, covering his eyebrow, even I could tell he was a handsome man, he looked familiar, I think his name was Riley,

"Hello, I'm glad you are awake." While the boy smiled he seemed dazed, as if only part of his consciousness was in this moment, the boy regained his focus and leaned forward to speak to me,

"That was Butch wasn't it?" it shocked me, I hadn't fully regained my composure, my head was spinning and my throat hurt whenever I took a breath,

"Yes."

"I thought so, he tried to steal my partner a few years ago, although he never put me in hospital." The conversation I had with Butch before I lost consciousness was slowly coming back to me. Then it hit me,

"The ship! What happened to the ship? The engine was going to be destroyed!" frantically trying to escape the covers of the bed Riley sprang to his feet and restrained me,

"Be calm Jai," his expression made me stop thrashing against his grip, I felt like a small child, "the ship is fine, all the passengers escaped the ship after the power was lost."

"Wait we weren't close enough to Pallet to get there on the escape boats, were we?"

"No we are on Cinnabar Island; the distress call was launched using some power supplied by one of the passengers Luxray." The information gave me a respite before my last memory came back to me,

"Eevee!" I looked around the room desperately looking for the small brown Pokémon "where's Eevee?" I knew the answer before Riley had to answer, I had seen the force with which Butch had kicked it, especially if it used more energy stopping him.

"I'm sorry, Jai," the trainer had the first genuine look of emotion on his face, he looked at me with sympathy evident in his sea green eyes, "Eevee is in intensive care, he took a lot of damage in that fight, he saved your life though." Riley still had his hands on my shoulders but it was a softer touch, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes,

"Take me to him." I whispered, desperation in my voice,

"No, you can't put too much strain on yourself."

"I said take me to him!" I roared into Riley's face, tears now streaming down the sides of my face, "Please…" I whispered as I saw the tears drop onto the pale blue bed sheets of my hospital bed. Riley conceded,

"Fine, you can have a short trip." The older boy helped me out of the bed I leant on him for support as we slowly walked down the corridor, I still didn't know why the boy was here but I was glad for the company.

We turned into the intensive care unit to see a girl sat on a seat with her face in her hands, her long brown strands of hair hung loosely around her face. It was Sam.

"Sam." My face broke in to a smile, she stood and stared at me in disbelief, I tried to walk towards her but my legs gave way beneath me, she caught me in her arms and pulled me up,

"Jai, I didn't think I would ever hear your voice again!" this statement seemed a bit melodramatic until she told me that I had been in a coma for 3 weeks, I turned to Riley,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it might upset you more."

"Never mind, can I please go and see Eevee now?" leaning on my two friends for support, we turned a corner and stared through a glass window, what I saw horrified me. I saw a small ball of brown fur lay on a bed with tubes helping it breathe and a bandage around its waist, the sight brought tears back to my eyes. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, I could taste the salty sting of tears running down my face and in the corners of my lips.

A nurse saw me and walked out of the room, she began explaining that although Eevee was making considerable progress it could still be some time before it was ready to leave the hospital, she said that they were going to move Eevee out of intensive care that day and into my hospital room, they believed that now its worst injuries were healed it could survive without constant surveillance. I was thrilled.

A man entered the room, he had greying black hair that was spiked up, he had dark skin and a long white coat on, I could tell he was Eevee's doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jai; I only wish it were under different circumstances. I am your Pokémon's doctor, but I believe your father may have already mentioned me." He saw the confused expression on my face and elaborated, "My name is Brock."

The name resonated in my ears, this was Brock the best friend of Ash Ketchum, I had never had a better opportunity to get into contact with Ash. But I didn't say anything; all I cared about now was Eevee.

"Will Eevee be okay?"

"I believe so, I have my Blissey using softboiled on it now, it should be fit and healthy within the week, provided Eevee makes as steady progress as it is now.

I was led back to my room soon after the conversation, on the way back I asked Sam what had happened after I passed out, she told me that she entered the room to see Butch strangling me, he dropped me and I fell to the floor, while Butch was distracted Eevee had launched a shadow ball at Butch's back so that he hit the wall and passed out. Eevee's selfless actions heartened me.

I was informed the next day that Butch had died of his burns during the night; I didn't even think he had survived the boat. I felt no pity, I had done before but now I was glad he was gone. I didn't like to say it but I was pleased. I was discharged that day, and then the next Eevee was as well. I was elated at the news, while I still bore the bruises around my neck I wanted to get to Pallet and see my father.

Riley had mysteriously disappeared the day I had woken up, but Sam was still with me, I asked her about Viridian, realising she might have missed her meeting, she said that she had stayed here with me instead. She had only know him a day, and yet there was a connection, we were so similar, I found it easier to talk to her than I did with anyone I knew back home, but I had only just met her. She was different though, the feelings I had confused me, I was sure it had something to do with my medication, they had warned me that it could cause me confusion. But it might not be my medication, and to be honest, I didn't want it to be my medication.

The day I was discharged I travelled to the port on Cinnabar to try and get a boat to Pallet town, I realised that I hadn't talked to my father yet, on the trip there I called him, but there was no response, I resolved to try again when I was on the boat. I was travelling with Sam again; she was back in her travelling gear, a red jacket and white tank top with dark skinny jeans. As we walked towards the port I noticed a man stood on the port, brown hair similar to mine, with a black shirt and brown trousers, stood at his side was a black shape. I couldn't believe it; my face broke in to a grin as I ran down the road with Sam running after me shouting questions about why I was running. I didn't hear her though, I knew it, those figures on the dock were my father and Umbreon, he must have come to pick me up.

I ran down the port, the normally cool pretence my father tried to maintain was dropped the moment he saw me, I ran in to him and hugged him,

"Dad! What are you doing here?" the grin wouldn't leave my face, my father buried his face in my hair and spoke,

"Son, it has been too long," then he pulled out of the hug and held me at arms length, examining me, "How are you, I heard what happened?"

"I'm fine now thanks, if it weren't for Eevee and Sam I might not have been so lucky. The man turned and looked at Sam for the first time,

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I might have done if something had happened to Jai." Slightly embarrassed I looked away from the pair, "Professor Gary Oak, pleased to meet you Sam." My father gave her a warm smile and looked at both of us, "come with me, I have my own boat docked a bit further along."

On the water my father began asking about the attack, when I mentioned that the attackers name was Butch he recoiled,

"Was he alone?"

"Yeah, why have you met him before?"

"Yes, he tried to steal my Pokémon from me when I was researching on a distant island. But what worries me more is that he was alone, he was part of a duo called Butch and Cassidy."

"Tell me about them."

"They were members of Team Rocket before and during the uprising, if Cassidy is still at large then we have serious problems, in the uprising they were some of the most influential commanders and still have a lot of power in the criminal community. To be honest I thought that they had gone underground."

"Well now he's dead." I said bluntly. That ended the conversation.

We pulled into the Pallet Town dock, I was stood in between my friend and my father, this moment was amazing, I had spent years of my life never really feeling like I fitted in, but now I never felt more at home. Sam noticed the grin on my face,

"Normally people are upset after a near death experience, what's making you so happy?" it was a playful question, clearly she was trying to start a conversation,

"Nothing, it's just that I never really thought I would get to see Pallet Town." I lied, I didn't want Sam to have any inclination towards my feelings for her, at least not until I understood them. My father joined the conversation,

"Really you never thought you would come here?" he winked at me; I had a feeling that he understood why I was really smiling. I just shook my head and smiled, we carried on walking to the lab in silence.

As we walked up the steps to the lab, I caught a glimpse of my great grandfather's grave. I could have sworn I saw a small green shape in front of it,

"Jai?" my father called me from further up the path, I looked at him and began to walk towards him, quickly glancing back at the grave, whatever the green shape was, it was gone now.

We entered the laboratory, my father showed us to the living room before leaving to prepare lunch.

"So what do you think of PalletTown then?" I asked Sam, she had looked troubled for a while now, she didn't answer my question,

"I have to leave tomorrow." I was crestfallen, I did'nt even bother trying to hide my hurt, stumbling over my words,

"Wha- Why?"

"The person I was going to meet up with was my mother, she travels a lot so I don't get to see her often, she's still in Viridian though." I understood, she had to go, couldn't ask her to stay just for me.

"When, are you going?" I asked timidly,

"I'm catching a bus tomorrow morning." She whispered, Father had already offered her a bed here for as long as she wanted, I rallied and put on a brave face,

"Hey c'mon we'll meet again I guarantee." I playfully punched her arm; this was exactly how she had reassured me on the boat. She looked at me and laughed,

"Thanks Jai, I needed to hear that." I looked deep into her blue eyes, she looked back into mine. We were extremely close, she began to lean into me, it was going to happen, and she felt the same way! Just as our lips were about to touch we heard my father turning the door handle, we quickly pulled away and sat at opposite ends of the sofa.

We sat eating sandwiches; every now and again I would turn and glance at the girl at the other end of the sofa, the girl I was so close to only moments ago, the girl I knew had feelings for me as I did for her. It killed me, knowing that she would be leaving so soon. I had had girlfriends before, but not like this, she was different, she was special.

In the late afternoon, myself, Sam and my father were walking around the grounds of the lab. They were home to many trainers Pokémon, as well as many wild ones. Me and still hadn't had any time alone to talk about what had happened, then she said something that confused me completely,

"Um, Professor Oak-"

"Please Sam, call me Gary," she gave a weak smile,

"Gary, would you, please, battle me?"

"Oh," he looked shocked, obviously taken aback, he regained his composure "of course. I won't go easy on you though." He gave her a cocky grin.

We walked to the battlefield painted onto the grass. I released Eevee from his pokeball and told him to watch carefully.

"This will be a one on one battle, are you ok with that Sam?" my father asked,

"Of course." She smiled and released Magby from it's pokeball. My father releasing his Umbreon.

"You can have the first move Sam."

"Alright, Magby use ember!" the fire type exhaled the same small balls of fire I had seen on the boat towards my fathers Umbreon.

"Double team Umbreon." Suddenly there were around twenty Umbreon surrounding Magby.

"I can deal with this, overheat Magby!" the Pokémon began to glow red, it then expelled the heat from its body with fire spreading all around the battle field,

"Dig, Umbreon." Umbreon burrowed underground to avoid the flames; it amazed me how calm my father was during the battle, as opposed to Sam whose face was covered in sweat,

"Now shadow ball Umbreon." Umbreon shot out of the ground and launched a shadow ball at the fire type,

"Dodge it!" Magby jumped to left and narrowly avoided being hit by the mass of shadows, "Its our turn now to play tactical, smoke screen Magby!" the field was flooded with smoke, "Now use fire punch!" Magby was enveloped by the smoke as it ran to attack. As the smoke cleared the battle showed Magby to be frantically chasing Umbreon with its flaming fist. Now that the smoke had cleared however my father could attack again.

"Umbreon, use last resort." Umbreon was surrounded with a white aura as it tackled Magby; Magby fell to the floor unconscious. Sam walked over picked it up and returned it to its pokeball, she looked up, my father was in front of her,

"I didn't even hit Umbreon once." She was defeated,

"Sam, you only just started your journey, I have been a trainer for years, don't judge yourself because of this. You show a lot of promise; I look forward to seeing your progress." She let out a watery sob and ran into the preserve, I chased after her, calling her name.

She was gone though; she had run through the thick foliage and disappeared. I thought she would return to the lab in the end, I had been searching for hours, but when I got back all I found was a note with my name on it.

* * *

Ok, so this chapter is noticably longer than the previous two, i don't know why but i found this really fun to write. Please leave reviews etc, visitor charts are nice but i really want to hear how readers want the story to progress, any ideas would be much appreciated. feel free to PM me or review this if you have any questions.

I should stay fairly active on here for the next few weeks, but i cannot guarentee regular updates, i will try to leave a one week gap at most between chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- New Family, Lost Friends

I sat on one of the sofas in the living room, the note held in my trembling hands. It was still folded; I couldn't bring myself to read what was written on the card. It was stupid but I felt that if I opened the note, I would be acknowledging that she had left me. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes; my position meant that the drops of water fell on the piece of paper in my hands.

My father entered the room; he noticed the tears streaming down my face and on to the piece of paper,

"You really cared for her didn't you son?" he inquired, he didn't force me to tell him anything, it was a subtle invitation for sympathy. I nodded; he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace. In his arms I felt a strange security, as if nothing that once would have hurt me could affect me anymore.

Pulling out of the embrace I finally felt strong enough to see what Sam had left me, unfolding the tear stained paper I saw she had left me with only four words: 'Don't follow me, please.' She signed the paper with a simple 'S'. The little ink that was used on the paper was slightly smudged by tears; it had been hard for her to write the note, that was something I suppose. Even though she had asked me not to follow her I had to, I knew where she was going; she was meeting her mother in ViridianCity. Sensing my actions my father laid a hand on my shoulder, looking back at him I could see sympathy in his eyes,

"How could you tell what I was going to do?" I inquired quietly,

"Simple, it's what I would have done." It was true his reason was simple, I was beginning to realise that I shared more with my father than just my appearance; I knew that I looked very similar to him but it was clear our personalities were similar as well. "c'mon, you don't honestly think this is the end for you two do you?" the man looked surprised as I gave a slight nod "Jai, your both trainers, it's inevitable that your paths will cross, it's just what happens on journeys." The older mans words consoled me. I had always been told that my father was a cocky young trainer, who believed that he was unbeatable, it was clear that the man had mellowed with age. "Why don't you go visit your great grandfathers grave, I know that was one of the reasons you chose to dock in PalletTown wasn't it?" he was right, as I left the door I turned and looked at my father,

"Thanks Dad, for everything." The man gave me a warm smile. I turned and left the lab, walking out to the pasture that my great grandfather was buried in.

As I wandered across the plain I thought of the little green shape I had seen earlier that day. I still couldn't understand it, but I knew that I had seen something. I resolved to ask about it when I got back to the lab, I was sure that my father would know what it was.

I approached the black marble gravestone, it was surrounded by flowers, he was loved, no doubt. Settling myself on the grass in front of the black headstone I began to read the engraving:

**HERE LIES SAMUEL OAK**

**PROFFESOR, SCHOLAR, FATHER.**

**RESPECTED BY MANY PROFFESOR SAMUEL OAK**

**WAS TRULY ONE OF THIS GENERATIONS GREATEST MEN.**

**DIED AGED 84**

**PERSONAL NOTE-**

**BEWARE CORRUPTION OF THE VOICE**

**FROM THE FOREST WHICH THE NORTH WIND HAS FORSAKEN**

The last section did confuse me; it did not seem to make sense. My great grandfather had been old when he had died, but he had not been senile. He had stayed the same genius he had always bee, working as Pokémon professor until his dying day. Then I saw something that shocked me even more, it was a dark green mark in the shape of a three fingered hand, surrounded by what looked like a singe mark. I thought it had been made by a Pokémon, yet another thing to ask my father. It amused me, I had 16 years of minimal contact with my father, but now I was with him the only things I was asking him about were recent developments, I should have so many other questions for him, but I didn't, I didn't feel like he owed me an explanation, he had grown up similarly with my grandparents leaving when he was young, he was raised by my great grandfather who was often busy as Pokémon professor.

I sat in that pasture looking at the gravestone for another hour thinking about everything that happened: getting Eevee, meeting Sam and Riley, being attacked and hospitalised, almost kissing Sam and her sudden departure. I didn't know how I felt about my journey at that point, I loved spending time with Eevee and meeting new people, but I was scared of what else might hurt me. Lost in my thoughts in the sunny field, I lay back onto the crisp grass. I lay there letting the warm sun heat my body, I decided to release Eevee and train, I needed something to take my mind off the disturbing thoughts.

Just as me and Eevee began I heard my father calling me from the lab. I abandoned training and ran back, Eevee at my heels. As I entered the lab my father was sat on one of the chairs, I walked and sat on the sofa. Looking on the table I saw what looked like a thin book covered in paper and a small wooden box.

"Jai, this is your inheritance from granddad." My father looked at me, he didn't seem upset to be giving this away, but he did look troubled.

"What's wrong Dad?" he looked up and wordlessly handed me the slim package,

"This was your great grandfather's sketchbook, when he was younger he was a Pokémon watcher," he had avoided the question, something was obviously wrong. I took the package and un-wrapped it. Inside was an A4 leather bound book, it looked worn, clearly it was very old. I opened it delicately and flicked through the pages of drawings, it fascinated me all these Pokémon that my great grandfather had seen. I wanted that. It was then that I decided to continue my journey. I kept looking through and came across a sketch of a Pikachu sleeping against another Pokémon; it was of similar size but looked very different. It had a large head which curled into a tip at the back. Its body was small with long arms and short legs. I slipped the book into my bag and looked back at the older man sat opposite me.

"The rest of your inheritance cannot be given to you yet. Gramps wanted me to give you a Pokémon which he had caught. The only Pokémon left that he caught is a starter Pokémon though." I understood, trainers weren't being given starter Pokémon anymore, I did not know why, only the Pokémon professors did. "I cannot tell you all the details but due to starter Pokémon's potential they are only being given to trainers who will not abuse their power. So I must test your skill. I already know you are kind of heart, but I still have not seen you battle, to determine whether you will raise it well. As I am the only other trainer around I will battle you to test your skill." This was what had been troubling him, but to be honest I couldn't wait, I knew he was a strong trainer so I wanted to test my progress,

"All right lets go dad!" I gave him a smile, his spirits lightened as we ventured to the battlefield which he had beaten Sam in only a few hours earlier.

Sending Eevee on to the battlefield I waited for my father's choice,

"All right, as you're starting with your first Pokémon I'll start with mine, let's go my old friend!" I could see my father was enjoying this as a Blastoise appeared in front of me. "Use water gun Blastoise!" a jet of water shot towards Eevee,

"Dodge then use shadow ball!" Eevee began running to the side to avoid the jet of water and launched the dark mass at the turtle Pokémon, it hit causing the giant Pokémon to stumble,

"Skull bash Blastoise!" Blastoise began running towards Eevee, I knew it was stronger so I had to use tactics to stand any chance of winning.

"Eevee, jump on to Blastoise's back and tackle it from behind!" Eevee did as I said and ended up behind Blastoise, but as it began to tackle it glowed pink, it shocked me to say the least. Reading my expression my father called to me,

"You certainly have trained with Eevee, that's covet." The covet attack hit Blastoise who fell forward. With Blastoise on the ground my father called the battle.

"Jai, would you like your new Pokémon now?" he said with a wide grin spreading across his face, I broke out in to a smile

"Do you mean I passed?"

"Yes you certainly have trained Eevee well."

We entered the lab; my father picked up the wooden box and handed it to me. I opened it, inside was a small pokeball, I enlarged it then threw it into the air, upon the floor sat a blue and green Pokémon,

"Bulba?" I was thrilled,

"It's a Bulbasaur, thank you so much dad!" I ran and hugged him,

"I wish gramps had lived to see this day," he said as he buried his face into my thick head of hair. I pulled out of the embrace and released eevee,

"Eevee, this is Bulbasaur, he'll be travelling with us from now on." Eevee bounded towards the new Pokémon and they began to play happily together, I turned back to my father,

"Where is your XTransceiver son, I have something else as a gift from me." I handed him the small orange device, he inserted a small chip, "that is a condensed pokedex; while it will not give you information on the species as a whole it will tell you basic information about a Pokémon like level or moves."

"Wow, thanks Dad," I turned towards Bulbasaur to check my new Pokémon's moves, it knew vine whip, sleep powder, razor leaf and to my surprise leaf storm. I was surprised because I knew that Bulbasaur only learnt leaf storm under certain conditions, so that they were born with it.

The next day I left the lab, I had decided that I should continue my journey before I became too attached to PalletTown. So I departed and left towards Route One, but what I didn't notice was the movement of a cloak as it disappeared between the houses.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since i uploaded. anyway, i was pretty pleased with this chapter, we get a better insight into Gary and Jai's personalities. **

**Anyway i think that this is going well, but like i put before i really want reviews so that i can get an idea of what you like and what you want me to improve upon, or even suggestions for how you want the story to progress.**

**So thanks for reading, i will hopefully be uploading fairly frequently and i really hope that you stay with the story because i have big plans for Jai.**


End file.
